when hate turns to love and love turns to hate
by kathpetrova
Summary: Okay so in this little world that I've created Faith from Buffy the vampire slayer is Azazel (aka the yellow eyed demon) from super-natural's daughter and she is Klaus's half sister because Azazel is also his real father as well ... The starts out about the friendship between Faith and Katherine pierce then turns to Azazel getting Faith to toy with Sam Winchester
1. Chapter 1

When Hate Turns To Love And Love Turns To Hate

Authors note ; I do not own any of these characters... Okay so in this little world that I've created Faith from Buffy the vampire slayer is Azazel (aka the yellow eyed demon) from super-natural's daughter and she is Klaus's half sister because Azazel is also his real father as well ... The starts out about the friendship between Faith and Katherine pierce then turns to Azazel getting Faith to toy with Sam Winchester and get him to let Lucifer out of his cage so Faith asks Katherine to help her and with that Katherine and Faith start to care for Sam Which is a turn of events that Azazel didn't expect so it puts his plans for Sam and jeopardy... leave a review and let me know if you like the story :)

England 1492,

Faith Lehane was living With her half brother Klaus Mikaelson and his half brother Elijah Mikaelson at their lovely mansion in England. Her brother Klaus was obsessed with finding this girl he called the doppelganger; after a few months of searching, his brother Elijah had located the whereabouts of this doppelganger Faith had heard so much about she was apparently on her way to England after being disowned by her family for having a child out of wedlock which Klaus was quite pleased to hear.

"So who is this doppelganger chick and why is she so important to our brother, actually while we're on this subject what is a doppelganger?" Faith asked Elijah

"Well a doppelganger is practically twin of somebody who once lived years before so a doppelganger is an exact copy of somebody; This doppelganger is important to Klaus because she is the key to him becoming his true nature which is to be both a vampire and a werewolf" Elijah calmly explains to Faith.

"Okay... weird... but I do have another question how is this chick supposed to make Klaus both a vampire and a werewolf?"

"When Klaus and our siblings were a little bit younger our mother and my father used a magic spell to turn us into vampires and I guess you and Klaus's father must have had a werewolf bloodline before he was a demon because klaus was born a werewolf, So when my mother turned us into vampires our brother became an even worse creature so mother put a curse on him to keep his werewolf side locked away and she used the blood of a woman we both loved to forge this curse her name was Tatia Petrova but all curses have loop hole and this ones loop hole was as long as the Petrova bloodline continued there would be a doppelganger of her every certain amount of years so Klaus could break the curse"

"Wow all of that sounds pretty twisted but how does he break the curse?"

"He has to drain every last drop of her blood in order to break his curse"

"Well its a good thing people being killed doesn't bother me or I'd have a problem with this... So judging by the fact that you found this chick you know her name... So what is it?"

"Her name is Katerina Petrova"

... TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Authors note: please leave a review telling me what you think of my story so far i know my chapters are short but I'm still trying to get the hang of writing so forgive me but I would like to get a few reviews so i can decide if i am going to continue writing it or not thank you :)

"Katerina Petrova hmm interesting name kinda sounds like a goody two shoes childlike name don't ya think?"

Elijah rolls his eyes and says "I think its a beautiful name actually, but I must get going Katerina should be arriving from Bulgaria soon and I am to pick her up I spoke with her family and told them our family would be kind enough to give her shelter"

With that being said Elijah went out to pick up Katerina which left Faith bored with nothing to do so she went outside and sat on a bench in the front yard. In a way she was kind of excited to meet someone new she was tired of being cooped up in the Mikealson mansion with the "originals" as people called them but being stuck with them was better than being stuck with her father, besides they all seemed to except her as part of their family. An hour had gone by when finally Faith spotted the horse and carriage pull up to the mansion . She watched as Elijah jumped out and helped Katerina step out of the carriage gracefully as ever.

Faith took one look at the woman and thought to herself "Just as I suspected a goody good, I thought she would look a little less innocent being that she had a child out of wedlock but hey I might as well make the best of this opportunity to get to know somebody... So I'll give her a chance considering she wont be alive for long"

After her little mind rant she walked up to where Katerina and Elijah stood and greeted her.

"Hello I'm Faith, I'm Elijah's brothers half sister it's great to see somebody new at this mansion I don't get out much"

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Katerina" the brunette replied quietly

Faith could tell by the look in Katerina's eyes that she was heart broken and terrified that she was so far from home in a place where she knew nobody.

"Come with me Katerina you can socialize with Faith later first you should meet my brother Klaus" Elijah replied slightly annoyed with Faith

"Okay, bye Faith again it was nice to meet you"

"Yeah back at ya, I'll see you around"

Faith watched as the young woman followed Elijah and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl considering she was practically being lead to the slaughter unknowingly, She had to shake the thought out of her mind because she is a demon and not supposed to care about people...She could only hope befriending Katerina wouldn't make her get attached to the young girl...


End file.
